


delicate position

by lynne_monstr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sappy Ending, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tentacletober, anal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: Every line of Alec's body screams condescension. “You’re making a big mistake, Bane. My people will come for me.”“Your people?” Magnus scoffs and tightens the grip of his tentacles around his admittedly gorgeous captive. “Your people don’t know you came to meet me, so desperate for help. You made sure of that yourself, remember?”





	delicate position

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tentacletober Day 12: "Get those things away from me."  
.
> 
> If consensual nonconsent/rape-roleply isn't for you, then this fic probably won't be either.

The Shadowhunter puts up an impressive fight but he’s doomed from the start.

There are too many targets and he doesn't have enough weapons to hold them all off. It doesn't take long for Magnus’ magic and his tentacles to weave past his guard. They grab his wrists and twine around his legs, stretching his limbs out wide and holding him upright. He makes a pretty display to Magnus’ roving eyes.

A few seconds ago, Alexander Lightwood was a blur of deadly motion. Now he’s a fly caught in a trap. His eyes flash at Magnus, dark and dangerous. Even like this he’s unafraid. Cracking him open is going to be delectable.

Every line of Alec's body screams condescension. “You’re making a big mistake, Bane. My people will come for me.”

“Your people?” Magnus scoffs and tightens the grip of his tentacles around his admittedly gorgeous captive. “Your people don’t know you came to meet me, so desperate for help. You made sure of that yourself, remember?”

It’s not a boast. The two of them are alone in the bare, stone room, heavily warded at Alec’s own insistence for the duration of their meeting.

“We had a deal. This wasn’t part of it.” Alec struggles in the grip of the tentacles but they both know it’s more for show than anything. Magnus’ tentacles are as strong as adamas and any of the weapons that have a chance of hurting him are on the other side of the room.

“Didn’t your instructors teach you not to make deals with those more powerful than you?” Magnus taps his lip once. “It never goes well.” His smile is full of teeth as he reaches out a tentacle to stoke along Alec’s cheek. Another trails a line high up on his thigh.

Alec’s throat bobs as he swallows. “Get those things away from me.”

His voice is already breathy and Magnus can see the beginnings of arousal between his spread legs. “Away? Such rude words for a Shadowhunter in such a _delicate_ position.”

He steps closer, more of his tentacles surging forth. They tug Alec’s shirt from his pants, exposing a strip of bare skin and eagerly slipping upwards along his chest. Magnus can feel the strong lines of muscle tense beneath the suckers as if they were pads of his own fingers. He finds a nipple nestled amidst a delicious amount of chest hair and plays with it until Alec’s hips begin to stutter, then does the same to the other. Another of the roaming tentacles pokes through the neckline of Alec’s shirt.

The moment the appendage wraps around his throat, Alec’s hips jerk so hard Magnus nearly loses control of him. It’s almost his undoing.

In an instant, Alec twists free.

Magnus curses Nephilim strength and his own inattention as booted feet connect with his jaw. A sharp crack echoes across the stone and he drops to the ground. Vaguely, he registers a guttural, “Fuck, Magnus!” before shaking off the blow and pushing himself to his feet. He stands alert, ready to fight.

There’s no need.

Over the centuries, he’s trained his tentacles as vigorously as any other part of his body. It serves him well here in the present. The altercations didn’t dislodge his solid grip on Alec’s arms, his tentacles hoisting him high enough that all he can do is kick uselessly into the air. The muscles in his arms strain from holding his weight.

Magnus makes a show of brushing off his clothes. “That wasn’t very nice.” The glamour falls from his eyes, a silent reminder that for some Nephilim it’s the last sight they ever see.

Alec’s eyes widen accordingly, dilating until the hazel is nothing more than a thin strip of color. Still, he clings admirably to his composure. “I’ve been told I’m kind of an asshole.”

“How charming.” With that, Magnus gets down to business, sending a pair of tentacles to work open Alec’s belt and undo his pants.

“You don’t have to do this.” Alec says, though he doesn’t put up more than a cursory struggle as his pants and underwear are shoved down to his boots, exposing his already hard cock to the cool air and Magnus’ appreciative gaze.

Good. He’s learning.

“Oh, but I want to,” Magnus replies, “I really, really want to.”

If Alec's embarrassed at his arousal in his captive state, he doesn't show it. Magnus’ tentacles reclaim their grip on his legs and lower him to the floor. Once he’s satisfied that this time the Shadowhunter is secure, he straddles Alec’s naked hips and grinds himself down.

Beneath him, Alec groans at the friction on his cock. It’s such a pretty sound that Magnus has no choice but to do it again.

Alec’s hands clench into fists where they’re held above his head. Every muscle in his body is tense, like he’s fighting himself not to give in to pleasure. Magnus reaches a tentacle behind him into the space between Alec’s open legs. He sends it sliding along his inner thigh, slowly making its way upward in a way that lets Alec know exactly where this ends. Alec’s mouth falls open in a perfect “oh” as the tentacle parts his ass cheeks to prod at his entrance.

The gentle prodding doesn’t last long. Magnus wants _inside_ and he’s going to take what he wants.

He can feel Alec clench down, fighting the intrusion into his body with the only means left to him. He strains with the effort of keeping the tentacle out, his teeth clenched and eyes squeezed shut. A thin film of sweat breaks out along the corded lines of his neck, making the massive rune there seem to shine.

Alec fights but it’s a losing battle and the strain on his face says he knows it.

“You’re mine,” Magnus tells him, as the tentacle finally pushes past the tight ring of muscle.

The tip of it barely breaches him before Alec bucks like a wild stallion. Magnus presses in deeper, can feel burst of pleasure as each sucker drags on Alec’s rim before it’s sucked inside. With a satisfied groan, he runs his hands up Alec’s chest, rucking his shirt up above his nipples to get at more of him.

“Look at you. I’m going to split you wide open.” He makes good on his promise with another tentacle that slips into Alec’s body beside the first, stretching him wider.

A heavy groan tears itself from Alec’s throat and his arms jerk against the tentacles holding him bound. Magnus loves a fighter, and it spurs him on, hands seeking out every sensitive spot Alec has. The reaction it draws from him is beautiful, a work of art in flesh and bone. Magnus’ hands tease everywhere he can reach, and his tentacles wrap tightly around Alec until the noises that spill from his lips are all but incoherent.

“I’m never letting you go,” he leans down to whisper in Alec’s ear. “I’m going to keep you here just like this for as long as it pleases me.”

Beneath him, Alec bucks, and it only urges Magnus on. Gently, he sucks the lobe of Alec’s ear into his mouth. ““Don’t worry, you’ll learn to like it in time,” he promises.

Alec keens, and Magnus can pinpoint the exact moment when his struggles shift, no longer fighting to get away but to get closer. Fighting to touch himself and Magnus both.

“Or maybe you’ve learned that lesson already.” Magnus adds, shifting to capture Alec’s lips in a bruising kiss. His tongue plunges into Alec’s mouth at the same time he thrusts with the tentacles in Alec’s ass, claiming him from both ends of his body.

He can feel Alec stretched around him but it’s not enough. Slowly, he brings another tentacle to Alec’s hole. It nudges at its companions, making room for itself.

It doesn't take Alec long to catch on to what's happening. His breaths skyrocket and his struggles renew. “No, no, I can’t. It’s too much. I _can’t._”

“Oh Alexander, you can.” Magnus strokes his face in a gentle caress. “Look at me,” he commands.

Alec obeys. There’s a wild look in his eyes but he latches onto Magnus.

“You can do this, I know you can.” Magnus lets his tentacle rub against Alec’s stretched rim, gentle and soothing. Preparing him. “You have to, because you don’t have a choice. Now, can you relax for me?”

Alec sucks in a sharp breath behind wide eyes but there's surrender in his face and he does as he’s told. Magnus can feel the tension drain from his body where the tentacles disappear inside him.

“That’s right, very good,” he says, cupping Alec’s cheek in his hand and pressing the third tentacle inside.

Alec practically screams as Magnus fills him up, but it’s the kind that comes from being overwhelmed, from feeling too much too soon and not knowing what to do with it. He takes Magnus beautifully, rocking back and forth on the cold stone floor as much as he can within his restraints. Between the incomprehensible noises, Magnus can barely make out a garbled chant of _please, please, please._

“I knew you’d see things my way,” Magnus says before taking Alec’s cock in his hands. Alec shudders in his grip, lost in too much pleasure and too much sensation. He’s beautiful like this, his fierce warrior’s body completely bent to Magnus’ will. His, for Magnus to do with as he pleases.

Eventually, Magnus adds his tentacles to the grip on Alec’s cock, stroking him in the too-hard way Alec loves until he comes all over himself with a hoarse shout. Pearls of white cling to his skin and to the matted hair on his heaving chest. An errant strand falls across his lips that he’s too fucked out to even notice.

The sight of him is enough of an incentive that Magnus isn’t far behind. It barely takes more than a couple quick strips of his cock before he’s adding his own release to the mess on Alec’s chest.

He slumps over Alec’s bound form, exhausted and sated.

The only sounds in the chamber are the mixture of their heavy breathing and the occasional ugly squelch of skin on wet skin.

Once Magnus feels up to moving again, he gathers his magic into his hands and the bare stone chamber shimmers and fades. In its place is the familiar sight and smell of their bedroom. Where a hard stone floor used to be is now a plush, decadent rug.

The change of scenery is enough to rouse Alec, his hands jerking weakly in their tentacle bonds. “I think you killed me,” he mutters.

He pulls against the tentacles again and this time Magnus has the presence of mind to let him go.

Immediately, Alec’s warm, calloused palm cups his face. “You okay?” he asks. “I didn’t mean to kick you.” His concerned eyes rake over him as if he can already see the bruise that will form on Magnus’ jaw if he doesn’t bother to heal the injury with magic.

Which he will. Once his brain stops dribbling out his cock.

Snuggling further into Alec’s messy chest, he frees Alec’s ankles from his tentacles, using them instead to rub circulation back into his abused limbs. Alec shifts a little when Magnus gently withdraws the trio of tentacles from his ass but not enough for Magnus to be worried. Alec always pouts a little at that, the same way he does when Magnus has early morning meetings and has to skip out on morning cuddles.

It still amazes him that that this huge, fearsome Shadowhunter—a predator in his own right—can be so downright adorable behind closed doors. And that he lets Magnus do the types of things he just did to him. That he _asks_ for them.

“Not to worry.” Magnus kisses him on the mouth, lapping up the thin string of come on his lips. “I’m perfect.”

Alec wraps his arms around his back, pulling him closer. And Magnus really should clean the uncomfortable mess off of them, but that’s another job for later.

“Was that too much?” Magnus asks after a few minutes of basking in Alec’s warmth. His tentacles settle like a warm blanket cradling them both. “Was it what you wanted?”

He clears his throat and Magnus can’t help but tense. He was so careful not to hurt Alec but what if it wasn’t enough. Except what Alec asks is, “Did you mean it? About keeping me forever? Or was that part of—"

Magnus shuts him up with a kiss.

They haven’t talked about forever, or even about next year but Magnus knows in his bones that Alec is it for him. He throws himself into the kiss not yet ready to say it but wanting Alec to know it all the same.

_I want you as long as you’ll have me._


End file.
